Fate's got a plan
by SydrianxRose
Summary: An Olicity short story. "Stay" she said softly her voice cracking. Without any questions, he sat down on the other side of her bed and held her hand in his. "I'm here" There was nothing more said between them, he just sat there holding her hand. His touch the only thing that told her he was there. Olicity friendship. Heartbreak. Read Authors Note for more info.
1. Broken

_**Author's Note:**_

This may not be a sad ending after all, there maybe more to the story than you guys think.

There is a second part to this, or at least I think there is. Anyways if there are doubts, do ask me.

**Things to make clear:**

**Felicity has known Barry for a long time unlike in the show and she has been in love with him ever since. But Barry loves another girl named Sara and is with her. **

**Oliver also loves someone; the name is not mentioned in this part.**

**Oliver & Felicity do work together like in the show but the slight change in the story is that they are very close to each other. Almost like best friends. **

Felicity sighed; today was Barry's birthday. And if it hadn't been she wouldn't be anywhere near him but she couldn't miss his birthday for the world, after all she did love the man.

"Felicity, relax. Everything will be fine" Oliver whispered.

"He's going to be there with her"

"And you're going to be there with me" he said confidently

"So?"

"Felicity you'll have the hottest guy on your arm, you should be joyous"

"Sure" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"It'll be alright"

"I hope so", she said as they entered the party together.

The party was in full swing as they entered but Barry was nowhere in sight so instead of letting her go search for him, Oliver decide to divert her mind;

"Do I get to dance with the most beautiful lady in the room?" he asked playfully

"How can I not grant you that honor?" she teased

He put his hand forward, she placed her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her in closer just as the song changed,

_"Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart."_

"I like this song" Felicity whispered as she held onto him and he swayed her gently.

"Me too" he said as he spun her away and pulled her in flush against his chest.

"Someone sure knows how to dance"

"What can I not do?"

"Erm. I still have to figure that out" she said

"You wont find anything"

"Arsehole"

"Your lovable Arsehole" he teased

Felicity chuckled. It sure was true. In this time she had spent being his IT specialist, she had come to care deeply about him. He was the friend she always wanted.

_"If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by, for you and I.."_

Her head lay gently on his shoulder as they both swayed gently to the music.

_"Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley...Mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay..."_

"Will you ever tell me who she was?"

"Who?"

"The girl you love"

"Felicity, I've told you…"

"So never?" she cut him short

"Maybe one day"

"I'll wait for it", she whispered

_"If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts...everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I..."_

He spun her and dipped her as the song finished; his face was inches away from hers;

"Normally in this situation, two attractive people kiss"

Felicity chuckled; "When has our situation ever been normal?"

He nodded as he brought them back up and smiled at her; "You are learning"

"Learning from the best" Oliver bowed down at her statement. Felicity was smiling when her face fell; Barry had come up to them.

"May I have a dance?" he asked her

Oliver pulled her closer and whispered; "Say no"

Felicity just nodded in affirmative at Barry.

"Felicity, I'm going to be right here. If he dares to, hurt you. I will put an arrow through his heart:

She smiled at his over-protectiveness; "Oliver, I'll be fine. Its just a dance"

"I'll be right here", he whispered as he moved back tentatively. She saw him keep his eyes trained on them as he went and stood by the bar. She smiled at him as she placed her hand in Barry's. A soft track started to play as Barry's arm went around her waist while his hand laced its fingers with hers. He led her into the first few steps with ease.

_"Put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

_Squeeze me oh so tight_

_Show me that you love me too"_

Barry spun her, twirled her and pulled her back in;

"You dance well"

Barry smiled; "You're no less", he teased

_"Put your lips next to mine, dear_

_Won't you kiss me once, baby?_

_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_

_You and I will fall in love.."_

Their cheeks were touching; she could feel his breath falling on her neck as they swayed lightly to the music.

"That's my favorite song" he said

"Its my favorite too" she replied

"You know I always wanted to dance with the person I love on this song" she told him. His grip on her instantly tightened as he pulled her closer and dipped her. Felicity closed her eyes at the sensation, his hands pressing into her waist, his warm breath kissing her face.

_"People say that love's a game_

_A game you just can't win_

_If there's a way_

_I'll find it someday_

_And then this fool with rush in.."_

He placed a feather light kiss on her neck as he pulled her back up, she gasped as she stared at him. He winked at her. Felicity looked away and blushed.

_"Put your head on my shoulder_

_Whisper in my ear, baby_

_Words I want to hear_

_Tell me, tell me that you love me too.."_

She put her head on his shoulder as he swayed them around the dance floor.

"I don't want the song to end" he whispered to her.

Her heart fluttered against her wishes.

_"Put your head on my shoulder_

_Whisper in my ear, baby_

_Words I want to hear, baby_

_Put your head on my shoulder..."_

He spun her around and twirled her once last time as the music came to an end, when the last line was sang, he pulled her in flush against his chest and whispered;

"You are beautiful"

All Felicity could do was blush, she moved away the second the song finished. Staying close to Barry was making her dizzy.

"Why does it look like you ran a marathon?" Oliver said sarcastically

"Not the time for sarcasm Oliver"

"Felicity what was that?"

"What?"

He pointed at the dance floor,

"We were just dancing Oliver"

"Didn't look like that" his tone was protective. Felicity sighed he was just trying to protect her.

"Oliver, don't worry. I'm not the stupid girl anymore. I can handle myself"

She didn't know how wrong she was in that moment.

Before they could continue their conversation, Oliver's phone rang.

The conversation was very hushed Felicity didn't catch much but it was enough to know that they would be leaving, but before Felicity could move, Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder halting her.

"No, you're not coming with me"

"But why?" she was confused

"You stay here and enjoy the party, I'll handle this"

"Oliver, no I'm not letting you go alone"

"Felicity I said I can handle this" his voice was firm. She sighed. It clearly meant no arguments would work.

"Okay, fine but be careful" she said leaning in for a hug.

With Oliver gone, she was left alone to go back home. She had stepped out of the club and had begun to walk when Barry joined her;

"Walking alone?"

"Yeah"

"Its a beautiful night isn't it?"

She nodded as she wrapped her hands around herself to feel warmer.

"Would you mind if I walk you home?"

"I'd appreciate the company" she said smiling tightly. Why couldn't he stay away from her? It would be the best for both of them.

They walked in silence for sometime,

"What's your favorite thing about the night?" he suddenly asked her

"The Night?" It was said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes"

"Erm, the night. It's a very complicated thing you see. It's dark but there's light along with it, so technically its not that dark. But we are led to believe it is completely dark which if you see logically isn't…"

His laughter cut her short. Felicity closed her eyes. She had started rambling that happened a lot when she was with Barry.

"It was a very simple question Licity, no need to get nervous" he said in a calming tone. Felicity nodded as she took in a huge gulp of breath as she answered his question properly this time.

"I guess it's the calmness and the unpredictability the night carries"

"The unpredictability?" he asked confused

"The night Barry is a very unpredictable thing, anything can happen. And the most intense emotions arise during the night"

Barry chuckled; "Perspective I see"

"Many things you don't know about me"

"Then tell me", he said as they walked on.

They had almost reached her building but neither had realized because they were emerged in the conversation. Each others company always made them forget.

"Looks like here we are" Barry said as they stood outside the elevator

Felicity chuckled, "Here we are surely"

The lift opened and they entered it. It was empty. They both reached at the same time to press the floor number, their hands touched; fingers brushed together. A spark was felt by both of them. She turned to look at him and judging by his expression, he'd felt it too. All of a sudden Barry reached out and pulled Felicity to him, one hand on her waist and the other behind her neck. He tipped her head up and lowered his lips onto hers; she closed her eyes at the sensation of his lips moving on hers, she melted into him as he consumed her whole being.

Felicity dialed Oliver's number; he picked up on the third ring

"OLIIIVVEEEERRR" she squealed

"Lord who died?"

"No one died" she huffed

"Then why do you want to make me deaf?"

"Okay, so I don't want you to be mad or think I'm stupid. It's just that I'm human after all, everyone is. No ones perfect, you said so yourself. Perfection is not achieved not even by the hood so I'm just Felicity, IT tech girl. So what happened is, last night when you left and didn't take me along. Why didn't you take me along on a night adventure? Wait are you safe? Of course, you are. You picked up. Anyways, last night when you didn't take me, not that you always take me…"

"Felicity stop rambling and just get it over with" Oliver groaned

"Okay, yeah you're right" she said taking in a deep breath

"Isleptwithhim" she said in one go

She heard him groan, "With the jerk?"

"Don't call him that" she said offended

"So now you're taking his side?" he teased

"Shut up" she said as she smiled

"How did it happen?"

"He broke up with Sara

"Am I suppose to make a comment after every statement?"

"What?"

"Just carry on Felicity"

"Okay"

"So he broke up _with her and slept with you_?"

"Something, like that"

"He got over Sara pretty fast" he said sarcastically

"Stop making me feel bad Oliver"

"How do you know he's sincere?"

"I felt it"

"And when have your feelings ever been right?"

"I called you to share happiness, you are making me feel bad."

"I just want you to be happy"

"Then why are you saying stuff like this?"

"I don't like Barry Allan"

"You don't even know him"

"You fell in love with him"

"Are you judging him on the basis of me falling for him?"

"Bang on"

"Arsehole"

He chuckled, "Just be careful Felicity. I don't want your heart broken again. Don't get your hopes up"

"Look who's giving advice"

"What else am I there for?" he teased.

Felicity laughed, "You Arsehole." "Thank you Oliver, I love you"

"Sleeping with Barry Allan and loving me? " he said playfully

"Can't you be normal and say I love you too?"

"I don't lie and you of all people should know that"

Felicity rolled her eyes "And that is the biggest lie of them all"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently

"Arsehole"

"Is that like a loving nickname?"

"Yes"

"Then I definitely don't like it"

"Well you have to live with it"

"Forever?"

"Forever" she said with finality in her voice

"I'm going to be stuck with you forever" he said dramatically

"Sad life" she teased

"I'm going to come over in sometime so get that stove going cause I'm ravenous"

Felicity chuckled, "Maybe you should stop all those tedious night time activities then"

She heard his laughter through the phone as he got the underlying meaning to her words, "I will answer to that when I get there"

The doorbell rang cutting the conversation short, "Oliver, someone's here I'll talk to you when you get here"

"Sure" he said as he hung up.

She opened the door and saw Barry standing there, her lips widened into a smile instantly.

"What took you so long? ", she teased

He didn't reply to her and just walked in. She wondered what was wrong? Had something happened?

"Felicity take a seat" his voice was hoarse

"What's wrong?

"Sit down"

Felicity sat down, he was making her nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry"

Her face contorted in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that"

Felicity couldn't comprehend. "What?"

"I took a rash decision. I was impulsive"

"Barry you're not making sense"

"Sara and I just had a stupid fight and I was angry and confused and I took some rash decisions. But I still love Sara and I want to be with her"

Felicity didn't understand him; what was he saying? Everything had been perfect when he'd left. He'd told her in the morning it hadn't been a mistake.

"Barry, are you alright?"

"Felicity I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or let your hopes up. It just happened"

"But you said it wasn't a mistake in the morning"

"I was angry at Sara and now we've sorted everything out. Felicity I feel something for you but I don't think its love. I love Sara."

Felicity was trying really hard to grasp his words but the pain in her heart was excruciating, it was breaking all over again. Being stamped on. Her chest hurt. Her lungs constricted. She couldn't breathe.

"Felicity say something"

She could hear him but she couldn't reply. There was a lump in her throat. Everything had shattered. She was seeing it being broken to powder. All of a sudden it felt she wasn't in her body anymore. She was looking at this whole situation from far away. She was unmoving. Frozen. She saw Barry's lips move but she couldn't hear anything. She was drowning. She couldn't handle it. She put a hand to her chest and shut her eyes. Why wouldn't it stop paining?

Barry put a hand on her shoulder and shook her; "Felicity?"

Why couldn't she say anything? Flashes of the happy morning ran through her mind. Illusion. That's what it had been. She had been a mistake. She had always been a mistake. She was her parent's mistake. Now she was Barry's mistake. A mistake everyone wanted to forget. How had she dared to think she could be happy? That there was a chance Barry would love her back? How could she think she had any right to love Barry Allan? What was she? She was nothing. She could only dream and see those dreams breaking. Her doorbell rang, she heard it but couldn't move to open it. She could just feel the pain growing more. She saw Barry open the door and saw Oliver come in. Oliver. Her friend. He'd know what to do. How the pain could go away. He always made it go away. She needed him. She wanted to call out to him but no voice came. She tried moving herself to get up but she couldn't, she was stuck in the peril of pain. But there were no tears. Why wasn't she crying?

He saw Oliver look at her with a knowing expression.

"Barry leave" she heard Oliver say. She wanted to say thank-you to Oliver for understanding her, for saying what she couldn't. But her lips wouldn't budge.

"Excuse me?" she heard Barry ask.

"Barry you should probably leave before I punch you" Oliver said threateningly

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm warning you. You should leave"

Felicity saw Barry starting to create a fuss with Oliver. She knew he wouldn't listen to Oliver and leave. So she had to do something but what? She couldn't speak, she couldn't move and the pain in her chest had increased ten folds. She looked at Oliver's face. Oh God. He was going to punch Barry. There was going to be a huge ruckus if Barry didn't leave. She had to do something. She closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath. She willed her body to move; she somehow managed to walk till the door, open it and let him know she wanted him gone. It took every ounce of will power to just be standing straight. All she wanted right now was to just slump on the floor and never get up. Barry gave her one last look as he left. As he left he took everything with him. Her happiness, joy, her love, he took her heart; most importantly he'd taken her hope away. Hope she could be happy. Hope she could be loved. He'd taken it and crushed it without mercy. She closed the door behind him. Silence. Everything was still except the gnawing pain in her chest. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Maybe if she ignored it, it would stop. She opened her eyes and started walking towards the sofa but she couldn't move. She was frozen again. The pain was eating away. Oliver's arms came around her without a word. Her head rested on his chest. There was only so much she could handle. It undid her; the tears started falling heavily, the pain finally registering in her mind. The reality of things, it all hit her with full force as his arms tightened around her. Sobs racked her body. His hold just got tighter as she clutched him and cried in his embrace. She cried for all the pain. She cried for her lost love. She cried for the hope that was gone. She cried for her soul that had been tarnished. Most of all she cried because it hurt and she was helpless against it. She felt weak. She couldn't resist his touch, his sweet words. That's why she deserved it. The crumbling pieces; of her heart that couldn't be put back. Barry Allan had finally broken her to a point from which there was no return. No medication. No hope. Oliver didn't say anything; he just stood there and held her. It was hours, later maybe when she finally pulled away. He slowly wiped the tearstains off her cheeks and led her to her bedroom. He gently tucked her in and turned to leave.

"Stay" she said softly her voice cracking.

Without any questions, he sat down on the other side of her bed and held her hand in his. "I'm here"

There was nothing more said between them, he just sat there holding her hand. His touch the only thing that told her he was there.


	2. A decision

Felicity woke up; her hand still tightly clutched in Oliver's. She sadly smiled. He was such a good friend. She didn't know what she would have done without him. She looked at him sleeping peacefully he looked adorable while asleep. Yesterday flashed through her mind specially Barry's words. She closed her eyes; the pain in her chest had started to rise again. Why did she have to think about that jerk? Oliver was right. He didn't deserve her. She could do much better than Barry Allan. But the thing was she didn't want anyone anymore. She wanted to move past Barry but not move on. She never wanted to fall in love again. This time he'd taken her hope away, hope she could love again. She didn't want love in her life. It was poison. She didn't want that kind of love anymore. She was better of alone. At that moment she swore never to fall in love again and made a promise to move past Barry. First love or not, he had no place in her life anymore. Felicity quietly got up unclasping her hand from Oliver's, she needed to get some fresh air and stop thinking about Barry Allan.

Oliver woke up to find Felicity gone. A slow panic started to rise in him, where was she? Was she all right? Was everything alright?

"FELICITY" he called out as he jumped from the bed heading for the living room. Where the heck was she? Ten minutes later he dejectedly sat down on the sofa with his phone in his hand. He was re dialing her number for the fifth time and there was still no answer. Where had she decided to go at 9 am in the morning? She sure was in trouble if she went out to do something stupid. He cursed himself for sleeping later than her. He should have been there when she had woken up. Instead he had been sleeping. He was just about to head outside to search for her when the door opened and she entered. Oliver rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you okay?", he said worriedly

"As nice as this feels Oliver. I need to breath," she said as she pulled away

"Where did you go?" he asked the relief of seeing her ebbing away and irritation at her carelessness arising.

"I went to get food" she said holding up food bags.

"And you couldn't have told me?"

"You were sleeping"

"I'm always sleeping"

"No you aren't"

"Okay, I'm not but that doesn't mean you run off without informing me"

"Oliver, this is my house. I can go anywhere I please"

"FELICITY" he said irritation creeping into his voice. Felicity just huffed as she placed the bags on the counter,

"No muffins for you"

"Thank God I don't like muffins"

"Who doesn't like muffins?"

"Me?"

"Even if they are chocolate chip muffins?"

"Are you bribing "The Oliver Queen'?"

"Does 'The Oliver Queen' want to be bribed?" she said teasingly

"What's the use? You won't give them to me anyways"

"I may. You never know," she said with a smirk.

Oliver burst out laughing and Felicity couldn't help but join in. The laughter soon ceased and a serious atmosphere took over. Silencing them both. Oliver slowly walked over to her and took her hands in his,

"Promise me you'll never leave without telling me ever again"

"Promise" she said

He sighed in relief. He saw the tears swimming in her eyes. He wanted to kill Barry Allan. He was such a jerk for hurting her. Why would anyone want to hurt her? If Felicity didn't love the guy, he would have an arrow in his heart already.

"Breakfast? ", he said

She just nodded.

She knew he was just trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working. She didn't want to feel better. She wanted to feel the pain, the hurt, the emptiness so that she could hate Barry. She needed to feel all these emotions if she wanted to stop loving him. She couldn't love him anymore. Loving him was pain. And she had, had enough pain to last her a lifetime. She sat down on the counter and saw Oliver put the food before her. She picked up her spoon and played around with it. She didn't even take a bite. She didn't feel like. She pushed the plate away.

"And why this attitude?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Your stomach is"

"Its the same thing"

"It isn't", he said as he pushed the plate back to her.

"Oliver" she said irritated

"You have to eat. Any further arguments are invalid"

"And I here I thought you'd show me some sympathy"

She saw him roll his eyes, "So that you could kill me for thinking of you as weak?"

"Do I have to eat?" she groaned

"Yes otherwise you wont have me around for the rest of the day

"As if I'm dying for you to be here"

"You are. Literally" he said cockily

"What I would do without my knight in shining armor?" she said sarcastically

"Let's see who's all sarcastic when I leave" he turned and walked over towards the door, Felicity smiled. She knew all she had to say was stay and he would.

"Oliver don't go"

Oliver turned around and gave her a smile,

"I wouldn't dream of leaving"

"Thank you" she whispered as tears started falling again.

"Felicity, the whole country doesn't use this much water. How much water have you got stored in you for all these tears?"

"Shut up"

He didn't say anything; he just put his arms around her letting her cry.

"Oliver we have to discuss yesterday at some point don't we? ", she asked what felt like after hours of silence.

"Whenever your ready"

"I want to talk"

"Are you sure?"

She was still enveloped in his arms as they spoke.

"Yes"

"What did the jerk do?"

"Aren't you going to say I told you so first"

"When you already know I was right no use pointing it out"

"He's back with Sara. He calls me a mistake"

"That bastard" she felt his arms around her tighten, his hands clenched in fists. She rubbed her hands down his back, to sooth him, to let him let go of his anger. She knew he wouldn't hurt Barry no matter how much he wanted to.

"Indeed" she agreed.

Oliver pulled away and wiped the tear trails off her cheek, "Lets try to forget about him, what do you want to do?"

Felicity just shrugged, she had no idea what she wanted to do.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"No"

"Felicity what do you want to do?"

"Cry"

"That's not in the available options"

"That's unfair"

"Well that's how we roll"

"But"

"No crying. You know I have to buy two dozen shirts and throw away about 3 dozen"

"Why?"

"Because you ruined the fabric with all those tears"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Lets just watch a movie Oliver"

An hour later, they were sitting on the sofa watching a movie but the movie was the last thing on Felicity's mind. All she could about was Barry effing Allan. That jerk had used her, broken her heart and called her a mistake. How dare he? What was she a toy? She put a hand to her chest and felt her heart beating erratically. And with each beat the pain would stab at her. Why did he have to do this to her? She was learning to accept he wouldn't ever love her. Then BAAM. He sleeps with her. She had accepted it was a mistake. BAAM. He says it's not a mistake. She'd learned to hope again, to think she could be happy, have a future with him. BAAM. He tells her he still loves Sara and wants to be with her. Her heart crumbles, her soul burns, hope vanishes. Everything falls apart. Tears are staring to well up but she blinks rapidly, she can't cry anymore. There's no use crying. She can't cry. No crying.

"Are we still thinking about the jerk?" Oliver asked annoyed

Felicity nodded.

"This is going to be one long healing process"

"Yes" she said biting back the tears

"I'm considering let's have sex just to take your mind off Barry"

Felicity chuckled. Oliver was impossible.

"How do you know sex will take my mind off Barry?"

"I'm better than Barry Allan that's why"

"That confident"

"More than you can think"

"Why are we having a sex conversation?"

"Testosterone levels are high"

"For you or me?"

"You definitely, I just got laid yesterday"

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I do not want details about your sex life"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"You want to experience it"

Felicity groaned, that just painted a horrible picture in her mind.

"No"

"C'mon. It'll be fun" he teasingly said

"Oliver, just watch the movie"

"Whatever keeps you from thinking about the jerk"

Felicity smiled his techniques always worked. Always made her forget about him. Always succeeded in distracting her.

"I'm going to go get you some calories to feed on. It looks like you need them"

"Chocolate chip with the fudge on top"

"Got it," he said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Oliver the spare keys under the mat if I fall asleep or something"

"Got it Felicity"

Felicity woke up to Oliver's voice and sunlight streaming through her window, she had indeed fallen asleep missing her chance to indulge in her favorite delight.

"Wake up sleepyhead, breakfast's getting cold"

"How did I get here?" Felicity said pointing to her bed

Oliver shrugged, "I carried you" he said it like it was the most normal thing ever and he did it everyday.

"Just get out of bed quickly Felicity"

She nodded as she pulled the blanket off herself.

Ten minutes later Felicity found herself walking towards the kitchen counter fully ready to face the day.

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ear as she took her seat on the chair

"Smells good."

Even though his back was to her, she could tell he was smiling. He really did understand her; he knew exactly what she needed.

"I made pancakes, they are almost ready. Hope you don't mind those calories"

She chuckled, the tease in his voice obvious.

She grabbed the cup sitting on the counter and smiled, it was filled with delicious coffee. She swung her legs back and forth waiting for Oliver to serve breakfast;

"I thought you said the breakfast was getting ice-cold"

"That was just a way to get you out of bed Sleepyhead"

"Arsehole, you couldn't let me enjoy a few more moments of peace could you?"

Shaking his head, he placed a plate of deliciously smelling pancakes in front of her "Bon appétit."

"Oliver, these look amazing"

"They taste even better" he winked at her

He went back to the stove to clean up as she dug into the pancakes. She moaned in delight as it melted in her mouth.

'Why aren't you a chef again?"

"Because I don't have beautiful ladies sitting and eating what I cook for them"

Felicity chuckled; "Do you never have a straight answer for anything?"

"Do you ever ask a straight question Felicity?"

She continued to eat, realizing she was too hungry to keep a conversation going. So she ate the pancakes till the last crumb,

"And here I thought you didn't have a job"

"Huh?" she said clearly confused

"Its already 10 and you're having breakfast. Surely you don't have a job right?"

"Fuck" Felicity groaned. She had to be at work at 8. She was screwed today.

"Relax Felicity, I'll give you the day off if you need it" she could sense the concern in his voice but she shook her head, she couldn't sit at home and wallow in sorrow. She needed to get her life back on track.

Oliver and Felicity walked towards work together;

"And why exactly didn't we take a car?" Oliver asked for the umpteenth time

"Because walking is our thing" she replied back clearly frustrated.

"Thing?"..."When did we start doing things together?"

"Since you saw me drunk and throw up in your car"

Oliver chuckled, "Oh, I'm never going to forget that"

Felicity groaned, "But if you tell anyone about this ever, I swear I will murder you"

"No you wont"

Felicity raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that?"

"You love having me around too much"

"You're so full of yourself"

"No I am not, it's the truth. Deny it and then we can talk" he huffed slightly.

"I enjoy walking with you because..."

"Because I make you forget him" he completed her sentence

"I make you feel like moving on is possible, that the world doesn't end if he doesn't love you back. That you are strong, that you can face him everyday and yet stay strong. I make you have hope, that love will grace you with its presence. I make you feel safe. I make you feel at home"

Felicity stood frozen as she gaped at him, how the fuck had he just describe all that?

"That's what you were going to say right?" Felicity nodded in a daze.

Oliver sighed; "Gosh you watch too many cliché movies. You need to stop with the sappy romance movies. These lines are in every other freaking movie Felicity"

She smacked him on the shoulder; he had just ruined a perfect moment.

"You are an incorrigible Arsehole Oliver"

"Yet you want me to be there for you", he teased

They had reached Queen Consolidates front entrance, they were going to part ways but before Felicity could enter the studio, "I know all that Felicity because I feel that you do the same for me" he whispered softly. Before she could turn back and say something, he had disappeared. She smiled brightly. He was such a sweet Arsehole. An Arsehole, nonetheless

The day passed agonizingly slow but she was glad it was finally over. She opened the door to her apartment only to find Oliver already seated on her couch with takeout on the counter, she smiled. He really was the perfect friend.

"How did you get in?"

"I have my ways"

"And what's in the bag?"

"Definitely not Barry Allan" he teased

Felicity scowled, did he have to make jokes about him and ruin her mood? She walked towards the couch and picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Not again" he groaned as he got up and threw the pillow back at her.

"Ow, that hurts"

"Now you know how I feel"

She picked up another pillow and threw it at him.

"There"

"You're in trouble now" he said as he picked up a couple of pillows from the couch and threw it at her. Within moments they were engaged in a pillow fight, they were like two little kids throwing at each other and laughing without a care in the world. In that moment all the pain and hurt was forgotten as their laughter echoed off the walls.

An hour later they lay side by side on her bed with their chests heaving.

"I totally beat you" Felicity said

Oliver looked at her sideways with his right hand supporting his head,

"Not even in your dreams"

"I totally did," she said mimicking his posture.

"You didn't"

"Oliver you totally gave up in the end"

"I threw the last pillow"

"You didn't"

"I did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Did"

"Didn't" Felicity bit her tongue as she said it.

"Damn you Oliver"

"Damned to hell I will be"

"For?"

"For being friends with you obviously"

"Hey, I'm not that bad"

"Not that bad" he raised his eyebrows

"Well I mean I can be annoying and irritating sometimes"

"Sometimes" again the raised eyebrows

"Fine. What do you want me to say I'm the worst best friend ever?"

"Best friends" he said surprised

"Erm yeah. Aren't we best friends?"

"I'm still digesting the fact we've gone from partners to friends. Don't throw the best friends bomb on me yet."

"You don't want to be my friend?"

He gave a long pause before he answered the question,

"It's complicated"

"What?"

"I mean..."

Felicity looked at him all of a sudden, she looked at him properly. He was a very good-looking man. He was lovable. Perfect in every sense then why were girls like her running after Barry Allan when there was perfection right in front of them? Why wouldn't a girl want someone like Oliver? He had swoon worthy looks with those green eyes, with the handsome jawline, sharp defined features. And he had nice lips. She looked at his lips they were nice. Kissable lips. Not too big to look awkward on a man, and they looked soft. Inviting. How would they taste? Why was she thinking about all this? She should taste them. Without a second thought she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Soft like she'd said. Really, smooth also. Unresponsive could be added to the list. She pulled away and said; "Stone cold soft lips you got there"

"And she throws the kiss bomb on me, haven't even got used to the best friends yet"

"Why are you single again?"

"The girl I love doesn't love me"

"Why did you love her?"

"I was stupid"

"You can find another girl easily you know"

"I don't find girls. Girls find me"

" I see"

"But why her?"

"It's like asking, why did you fall in love for Barry?"

"Valid point"

"May I know the reason I just got kissed"

"I was thinking about how your lips would taste"

"And?"

"They taste..."

"Wait, this is like my worst nightmare coming true. I'm going to hear about my lips from you"

"Shut up" she said as she smacked his shoulder.

"So they taste?"

"Muffiny" she said

"Muffiny?", he said surprised.

She nodded. "Like soft marshmallows in a muffin"

"That is literally the worst description of my lips I've ever heard"

"How many have you heard?"

"Many and none of them compare to yours"

"Muffin-y"

"Its the truth"

"Hmm."

"So we're still best friends?"

"As long as we keep the kissing to the minimal" he teased

"I agree. Let's not be friends with benefits for now"

"Yes. Actually I don't want to be anything with benefits for you"

"So let's never be friends with benefits? ", she asked

"Yes. Let's just be friends and get the benefits from someone else"

"Deal" she said as she put her hand forward, he took it in his and shook it.

"We will never be friends with benefits even in our most desperate times" he said with a grin.

Before he could continue, his phone rang. It was his mother. She needed to discuss something important so Oliver had to leave, though he promised he would check on her in the morning. Felicity just nodded as he hugged her and left. As soon as the door closed, she felt the walls closing in on her, felt the loneliness. A tear escaped her eye. She couldn't do it. No matter how much she pretended. She couldn't get over him. Not like this. Not here. She could laugh, smile, joke all she wanted. But she was hurting inside and she couldn't do anything about it. She needed to leave. Leave this place that was seared with his memories. She needed a fresh start. Before she could think coherently she got up.

Half an hour she had all her necessity's ready. She was all ready to leave. She had to do this. If she wanted to move on, forget Barry. She had to leave. She knew it would hurt many people here. Other people she loved but if she wanted another shot at her life she couldn't do it here. She was about to leave when Oliver's thought flitted to mind. How was he going to react? He'd be hurt. Should she tell him? No he'd try to stop her and would succeed, she would listen to anything he says in a heartbeat. She couldn't tell him. Should she leave a note? Saying what?

Felicity was sitting on the bus not knowing where it was going; she had just bought a ticket to wherever it went. Surely whatever place it went to was better than the place she was in. This was her first step to making a better life for herself. The first step that, would let her forget Barry Allan. Felicity leaned against the window and saw the familiar surroundings rush past her, the fond happy memories, the good times spent here, all of it speeding past her. She was leaving it all behind but with that she was leaving all the hurt, the pain, the anger. If she was leaving the good she was also leaving the bad behind her. Soon the known had only traces left as the unknown began, this was a new start, a new life for her.

**Author's Note:**

**So this was originally a two-shot but there will be another part because I couldn't finish writing/editing the whole thing today, so the last & final part will be up in a few days. Hope you guys like this though. Do leave reviews. This part was more of a slow development, a healing process for Felicity. **


	3. Finally

**1 month later:**

Felicity awoke to a light knocking on the door. She wondered who it would be this early? She didn't have many visitors these days. She groggily woke up and headed to open the door. As she opened the door her mouth gaped open at the visitor "How did you find me?"

"Doesn't take a lot. A dozen or so sleepless nights, a few lucky, guesses. Some contacts. And BAAM. I find you a month later" he said sarcastically'

"Can't you ever give a straight answer?" she replied irritated

"Can you ever ask a straight question?" he replied back in the same tone.

"Why did you come here?"

'To enjoy the scenery" he said sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Be serious Oliver"

"Why don't you try it for once?"

"What did I do?"

"Let me think" he said tapping his chin with his finger "How about leaving without telling me anything and leaving a stupid note?"

"It was complicated"

"Complicated? I can see how"

"Can you stop using that tone with me?"

"You deserve it"

"I don't"

"You do. You ran away from all your problems and left me worried for a whole month"

"Why were you worried?" she said stubbornly

"Oh lets take a guess. I'm your friend"

Felicity could see his temper rising, the cool wearing off. She knew she had been wrong but that didn't mean he would show up at her doorstep and remind her of it.

"Do you want to stand out the whole day?" she said

"I don't see you inviting me in now do I?"

"Fine. COME IN" she said moving away. He entered the house and she closed the door behind him.

"Can I honestly know why you're here?"

"I wanted to see if you're fine"

"You've seen it now can you leave?"

"Now that's not very polite is it?"

That was the last thing on her mind. Seeing Oliver bought back too many painful memories that she was trying to escape.

"Don't escape them Felicity"

"I'm not escaping anything", she said stubbornly.

Oliver stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek "Don't lie to yourself. They'll be painful but to forget them you need to face them"

She looked up in his eyes and saw care and concern for her. How could she tell him she couldn't do it? She was not strong?

"I cant Oliver"

"You're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can do it, it's you Felicity"

"It hurts too much"

"I know", he whispered as he took her into his arms.

"I've missed you", she said

"I know. You can't help miss Oliver Queen", he said playfully. Felicity chuckled as she smacked him. She truly had missed him.

"What are you cooking?" he said as he leaned over her shoulder

"Food"

"No kidding Einstein" he said sarcastically

"Just food Oliver. Relax. "

"What if I'm allergic to what you're cooking?"

"You aren't"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know what all you're allergic to"

"Really? And what all is that?"

"Nothing"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure"

"What if I haven't discovered my allergies yet"

"Its just lasagna, which is your favorite. Happy?" she said irritated

"Very" he said smugly

"You're an incorrigible Arsehole you know that right?"

"You've mentioned it before"

"Why did you even come here, to annoy me?"

"How did you know of my devious scheme?"

"I know you better than you know yourself"

"Hah. Lies"

"Ask me anything I don't know about you"

"What am I thinking right now?"

"About how it's impossible that I can know everything about you better than yourself"

"That was easy considering the light of this conversation"

Felicity just rolled her eyes.

"Where do I keep all my favorite CD's?"

"On the left hand corner of the dash and in the top most drawer in your room" she said smugly "which by the way is facing your bed" she added

"Lucky guess"

"Try me again"

"The first thing I do when I wake up"

"Curse and check your phone"

Oliver's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"I've seen you wake up" she said rolling her eyes

"Oh" he said

"Why do I curse?"

"Because you always forget something you had to do before going to bed."

"Always"

"Always' she confirmed

"Who was my first high school crush?"

"Lara"

"Did you get me drunk and then extract all this information out of me"

"Maybe or maybe I just pay attention when you talk"

"Not possible"

"I bet you don't even know half the things about me" she said challengingly

"Challenge accepted" he said with determination

"What's the last thing I do before sleeping every night?"

"Close your eyes in prayer"

"Okay. How long does it take in the shower?"

"Exactly 15 minutes and 30 seconds unless you're having shower sex of course" he said with a smirk

"You stalker" she said accusingly

"I don't stalk you"

"Then how the fuck do you know the seconds I take in the shower?"

"You've asked me to time you when I complained you take too long"

"Oh" she said as memory dawned on her

"Next question please", he said clearly enjoying this game

"What's the thing I keep on the left side of my right hand drawer?"

"Your keys and a pendent which I'm sure is some memory of your first boyfriends gift or something"

"Is not"

"Is"

"Fine" she huffed. He was right but she wasn't letting him know that.

"I know I am right"

"You're not"

"Whatever keeps you happy"

"What do I do when I'm nervous?"

"Chew on your lower lip and wring your hands plus play with your hair and ramble" he said confidently

Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think you notice me a little too much?"

He shrugged "Maybe I'm in love with you"

Felicity chuckled. "Sure Oliver"

He stepped forward. "What if I was in love with you?"

"You couldn't be"

He leaned in closer. Too, close. She could feel his warm breaths on her face. A look of such intensity crossed his face, Felicity shivered.

"I could be in love with you Felicity" the way his name left his lips. Goosebumps erupted on her skin.

What had gotten in to him? He had never used that tone with her. And his eyes there was this emotion she couldn't identify.

He pulled away. And it was all over. His expression was back to normal. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he teased. His voice was back to normal. That weird tone he had used gone. It was back to the teasing tone he used very often. Had she imagined everything? The emotions. The voice. Maybe she had. Oliver could never have such feelings for her. She was imagining things.

"Don't distract me anymore. Let me make lunch"

He raised his hands and went to sit on the chair quietly.

Felicity and Oliver were sitting on the couch deciding what to do next.

"Lets go to a club?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"OLIVEEER"

"FELICITY"

"NO"

"Okay. Whatever you want," he said giving up

"Lets watch a movie"

"Genre?"

"Romance"

"Not your sappy romance movies. All you'll do is cry then."

"Shut up"

"No romance movie"

"Fine" she huffed

"Fine" he mimicked her

She was about to retort back when she heard someone clear their throat; she looked up to find Joanna staring at both of them. Felicity blushed. Joanna didn't know about Oliver. Felicity hadn't had the courage to tell her. And by the looks of it Joanna's mind was going somewhere it shouldn't.

She saw Oliver turn and give his charming smile to Joanna; "You must be Felicity's flat mate" she heard him say

"Yes and you are?" Joanna asked

"Oliver" he replied back charm oozing out of his words.

"He's my boss, actually partner, no strike that, he's a friend" Felicity pitched in.

Oliver leaned in and whispered; "Best friend. You forgot to add that" Felicity chuckled as he moved away and winked at her.

"Whatever"

She heard Joanna say something about being tired and head towards her room. As soon as she was out of earshot; Oliver said, "You have a hot flat mate"

"Were you checking her out?" Felicity said eyes widened

"Yeah. She's a hot girl"

"She's not your type" Felicity said angrily

"And how would you know my type?"

"I do know your type"

"You don't"

"Anything hot is my type Felicity"

"Shut up"

"You sound jealous to me" Oliver teased

"I do not"

"YOU DO"

"NOT"

"DO"

"NOT"

"DO"

"Hah" said Oliver as he smirked smugly

Felicity bit her tongue. He always did that.

"Arsehole"

"Jealous"

"Shut up" she said as rolled her eyes.

It was 9 pm and they were at a karaoke bar. Life couldn't be worst. They had come here because of Oliver. He was persistent to come here she didn't know why.

"So now that we have reached what do we do?"

"Have fun"

"How?"

"Drink. Make fun of bad singers. Sing badly. And leave drunk" he said as if it were so simple.

"Oliver"

"FELICITY"

Ouch. He had screamed her name in her ear. And now it hurt.

They got a table quite easily and sat down.

"What do you want to have?" Oliver asked her

"Brandy or Scotch"

"And here I thought we were going light" he said sarcastically

"One Tequila Sunrise and one neat scotch for the lady with the frown on her face" he told the bartender.

"I don't have a frown on my face and Tequila Sunrise? Isn't that soft?"

"One of us should be sober when we go home. And its not going to be you so I have to sacrifice"

"How sweet of you" she said sarcastically

"What you so pissed about?"

"This bar"

"Why?"

"Its a karaoke bar"

"So?"

"There's singing"

"There kind of has to be," he said not getting the gist of the conversation

"It reminds me of him"

"Oh. Better then. You face the pain and move on

"True but..."

"Not buts... Just drink and have fun"

They had drowned six drinks and they were about to order more.

"One dirty margarita and two top shelf vodka for the lady with a twist"

"Why two?" her words were kind of slurry

"I don't want to order after you've drank that one like you're parched"

"Oh" she said

They were waiting for their drinks when the man at the microphone said

"Time for our couple karaoke to begin"

"What the fuck is couple karaoke?"

"Where couples sing," Oliver said as a matter of fact

"Genius Oliver. I wouldn't have that figured" he said sarcastically

"Then why did you ask?"

"It's weird"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Everything is weird for you"

"Shut up"

Suddenly a white bright intense light hit the two of them. It very much seemed like a spotlight.

"And here we have our first couple of the night" the man with the microphone said.

The light hurt her eyes. What the fuck was the man saying?

Understanding soon dawned as microphones were thrust into their hands.

"I am not going to sing," she said looking at Oliver

"Looks like we got no choice"

"But..."

"Just sing Felicity. Don't be a spoilsport"

"I'm not"

"Then stop acting like one"

"Fine" she huffed. What did he think of himself? Arrogant bastard. She started singing the lines to one of her favorite songs.

_"I like the feel of your name on my lips_

_And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_

_The way that your fingers run through my hair_

_And how your scent lingers even when you're not there_

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh_

_And how you enjoy your two-hour bath_

_And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain_

_With everyone watching like we were insane..."_

Felicity smirked smugly at Oliver. She was no mopping spoilsport. She was a strong lady who could do what she wanted. Felicity looked at Oliver with a challenge in her eyes. This was a couple's karaoke after all. Could he complete the song? Did he even know the song?

_"But I love the way you love me_

_Strong and wild, slow and easy_

_Heart and soul so completely_

_I love the way you love me_

_And I like the sound of old R 'n' B_

_And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key_

_And I like the innocent way that you cry_

_At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times.."_

Felicity couldn't hide the shock as he had sung the lyrics. A) He knew the damn the song. B) He had a fucking good voice. She saw him smirk at her surprised. She just rolled her eyes and mouthed whatever as she continued the song.

_"And I could list a million things_

_I love to like about you_

_But they could all come down to one reason.."_

Felicity looked at Oliver. She wanted to sing the last line together. She saw Oliver nod. She smiled. He had understood what she wanted so they sang the last line together in perfect sync.

_"I could never live without you.."_

The whole crowd exploded in cheers. Felicity grinned. This hadn't been that bad. If she would admit it to herself she could actually say she had, had fun.

"ONCE MORE ONCE MORE ONCE MORE" she heard the crowd say.

Oliver looked at her and mouthed: "One more time?"

She was having fun so why not. "Yes" she mouthed back.

He smiled as he started a song...

_"You surely must know magic girl_

_Cause you changed my life_

_It was dull and ordinary_

_But you made it sunny and bright..."_

He was looking at her through out the song. She smiled because somewhere it felt like he was singing to her, for her. She shook at head at the crazy notations and continued the song.

_"Now, I was blessed the day I found you_

_Gonna build my whole world around you_

_You're everything good, boy_

_And you're all that matters to me."_

Oliver smirked when he heard her go off-key just to change the girl to boy. She sure was something. She had a beautiful voice, Oliver realized. He felt himself drowning in her voice. She looked mesmerizing, so carefree and so happy.

_"When my way was dark and troubles were near_

_Your love provided the light so I could see, girl_

_Just knowing your love was near when times were bad_

_Kept the world from closin' in on me girl_

_I was blessed the day I found you_

_Gonna build my whole world around you_

_You're everything good girl _

_And you're all that matters to me..."_

Oliver moved closer to Felicity and held her hand as he sung the words. He held her hand close to his chest and looked into her eyes as he was singing. He saw Felicity chuckle at his ways. She wasn't thinking about that dick Barry Allan anymore. She was living her life right now. That's how he always wanted to see her. Happy. Smiling.

_"Baby, you're part of every thought I think each day_

_Your name is in every phrase my lips say_

_Every dream I dream is about you _

_Honey I can't live without you_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_You're my everything, you're my everything, yes you are_

_Don't you know you're my everything…._

_You're the boy I sing about _

_In every love song I sing_

_You're my everything..._

_You're my winter baby_

_My summer, my fall and spring_

_You're my everything..."_

Felicity smiled as Oliver started spinning her as she sang the words. They both swayed together on their own music as she continued singing. Oliver stepped closer to her as she looked into his eyes and sang. Somewhere deep down it felt like they were singing for each other. Meaning every word.

_"Now, now, I was blessed the day I found you_

_Gonna build my whole world around you_

_You're everything good girl and you're all that matters to me_

_You're my everything, you're my everything, yes you are_

_Don't you know you're my everything_

_You're my everything, you're my everything_

_Don't you know you're my everything_

_You're my everything, you're my everything_

_When my way was dark and troubles were near, don't you know that_

_Don't you know you're my everything..."_

And like the last time they sang the last verses of the song together. In, perfect sync. They didn't know how but their rhythm was exactly the same. They were in sync with each other. Made for each other was the thought that came to the mind of people hearing them sing. Never before had they heard two people sing in this perfect synchronization before.

They both walked back home with a smile on their faces.

"You were right" she said

"When am I not?"

"Self-obsessed" she muttered

"Jealous" he retorted back.

But she had to admit he was right. It had been a great idea. She had, had a lot of fun. The best fun she had, had in these past weeks. And trust Oliver to make her laugh and bring her out of her misery. She was so glad she had found him. She didn't know how she would survive without him. She leaned up to look at him and smiled;

"Can you stop thinking about how awesome I am?"

Felicity smacked his shoulder. 'Shut up"

She smiled, "How do you do this?"

"Do what Felicity?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows in mock seduction.

"You know what I mean"

"What?" he asked again as he took a step closer to her,

"This thing, where you know what to say to me"

"What thing?" he asked taking another step closer to her,

"You always use the right words with me" she replied back nervously, the way he was looking at her was making her uncomfortable, the intensity, she'd never seen it in his eyes before, and his proximity was making her dizzy.

He took two steps closer to her, he was so close now and there was barely space for air to pass between them,

"That's because you always take my words in the right way"

"Huh?" she said, not being able to comprehend anything due to the intimacy between them.

"You understand my words" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek, her eyes automatically closed, she could feel his breath on her lips, she felt him put his other arm around her waist, her heartbeat accelerated, his mouth was close to hers.

"Lets go back home," he whispered

Felicity opened her eyes. "What?"

"Home"

"Lets go back"

Felicity pulled away. "I cant Oliver"

"You can Felicity. You have your whole life there."

"Oliver" she started protesting,

Oliver shook his head. "You don't understand. You can't give up all the happiness in your life because of that bastard Felicity"

"I can"

"Its cowardly to do so"

"Then I'm a coward"

"You aren't"

"Please Oliver. Can we not talk about this?"

"We have to"

"Then I don't want to talk to you at all" she said as she turned her back on him.

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Look up Felicity" he said gently. Felicity shook her head. Tears were already starting to form. "Look at me" his voice was pleading. Felicity lifted her head and looked at him. The tears had already started falling.

"I know he hurt you but you need to look past that. You need to go back"

"I cant"

"You can"

He placed his hands on the side of her face and pulled her closer. "I'm always going to be there with you. And no matter how much you run I'll always find you and try to bring you back. So it's better you come back"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do all that for me?"

Oliver paused for a minute before he replied, "I told you maybe I'm in love with you" he teased

Felicity chuckled. He slowly wiped her tears off.

"Will you come back?"

"You'll be with me?"

"Always"

Felicity nodded. "I'll come"

"Great. Mission Accomplished" he said as he smirked.

"I'm the best," he said smugly

"Self obsessed'

"Jealous"

"Arsehole"

"The one you cant help love"

"Shut up"

"We have to leave tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Cause we have work to do"

"Okay"

"Felicity, you wont regret it," he said with a wink.

Felicity rolled her eyes. What had she signed up for?

"An eternity of misery is what you signed up for" he replied.

"Can you like read minds?"

"Nope. I can read your face" he winked again. Felicity shook her head. He was impossible.

As Felicity gazed at Oliver, a slow realization started creeping in. In this whole day she had been with Oliver, she hadn't thought about Barry, not even once. Could it be possible…? In trying to forget Barry she had fallen for Oliver. What did she feel for him? She knew she cared about him. But was there more? Was she in...in love with him? Could it be possible? But hadn't she been in love with Barry? How could she fall for Oliver? Maybe you never loved Barry, a voice whispered in her mind.

Could it be possible? She had fallen in love with him while she thought she was in love with Barry? All her moments spent with Oliver flitted through her mind, the way her lips widened in a smile when she heard his voice. The joy enveloping her, when she was with him. How had she been so stupid? She was in love with the Arsehole. Her Arsehole. A smile graced her lips. It was so wide. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? Being with him had always made her happy. She quickened her pace to catch up with him. She went and stood directly in front of him. She saw the concern that flitted through his expressions. He was worried something was wrong not realizing everything was finally right.

"What's wrong?" he asked voice full of worry

"I just realized something"

"What?" he said confused

"I like soft marshmallows in my muffin"

"What?" he said confusion lining his forehead

Felicity just chuckled as she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his softly. This time there was no confusion. His lips were warm and smooth under hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. This time was different because he responded. His lips moved slowly against hers as the confusion wore off. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss as her lips parted. She pulled away when she was out of breath. His forehead leaned against hers as he whispered; "I bet Barry Allan doesn't kiss like that"

A chuckled escaped her as she nodded.

"Why are you so slow?" he teased

"I'm not slow"

"You are"

"Am not"

"Then why did it take you so long to realize you were in love with me?"

"I was waiting for you to make the first move but then I remembered you're Oliver Queen without an able brain and will never do it so I took matters into my own hand" she said smugly

"Is that so?" he asked

Before she could respond. His lips met hers again. She pulled away when she was out of breath. They both started walking side by side. His hand clutched hers. She laced her fingers with his. They both had the biggest brightest smiles on their faces.

**Authors Note:**

So this is the final part. I hope it wasn't too rushed because I felt it sort of was. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. Do leave your reviews.

And I wanted to do another part but I knew I wouldn't that's why I ended it here. Who knows there maybe an epilogue though?


End file.
